


Vera nobiltà

by Martiverse



Series: DAOctober Challenge [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Gen, basically Nathaniel life in a fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: La nobiltà degli Howe si era trasformata da seta in stracci; il loro nome gettato nel fango, masticato e poi sputato a terra dalle bocche di nobili e paesani.Nathaniel si era aggrappato al ricordo che aveva di suo padre ed aveva negato, dando torto alle malelingue.Avevano torto, dovevano averne, poiché se suo padre fosse davvero stato un bugiardo, allora Nathaniel non era destinato a un bel niente. [...]
Series: DAOctober Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953595





	Vera nobiltà

**Author's Note:**

> DAOctober giorno tre! aka. ieri non ho avuto tempo per scrivere perchè fuck- PARTY!!!  
> #3- Personaggio preferito | Nathaniel
> 
> note | in questa storia Leonie è la Comandante dei Custodi Grigi perchè l'Eroe del Ferelden, Athariel, muore durante la battaglia finale.

_[un po' di[musica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rfSHisyHdc) di accompagnamento]_

Nathaniel era destinato a grandi cose; suo padre lo diceva a chiunque, tracotante d'orgoglio.

Il suo pupillo, il primogenito, l'erede della casata Howe. Gli aveva insegnato a tener sempre il mento alto ad inchinarsi solo davanti al re e alle belle dame, a cavalcare con le redini in una mano e a cacciare con i mabari di famiglia.

Rendon Howe era stato un padre deciso, severo nelle sue lezioni, ma sempre pronto a lodarlo per la sua bravura. Spesso gli raccontava delle sue eroiche gesta durante la ribellione del Ferelden al dominio Orlesiano, e Nathaniel osservava la sua spada appesa nella sala dei trofei chiedendosi quando sarebbe stato abbastanza forte e degno da portela brandire. Essere figlio di Rendon Howe era un onore.

Nathaniel era cresciuto seguendo le sue parole. Anche se avrebbe voluto restare al suo fianco, aveva accetto di andare nei Liberi Confini per perfezionarsi nell'arte della guerra.

Per anni aveva indossato la nobiltà che il cognome degli Howe portava con sé, sfoggiando la propria essenza come un abito costoso di cui non si può far a meno di vantarsi.

...poi però gli avevano detto che suo padre era un bugiardo.

Traditore del regno, della corona, _il Macellaio di Denerim._

Morto _,_ _assassinato_ dai Custodi Grigi nella sua stessa casa. L'uomo che gli aveva rimboccato le coperte e riempito la testa di promesse sembrava adesso il cattivo di una delle storie che gli narrava quando era solo un bambino. Le mani con cui gli aveva scompigliato i capelli si erano macchiate del sangue di centinaia di innocenti, le labbra che gli avevano baciato la fronte avevano ingannato il re, il suo esercito, e sputato sentenze e condanne ingiuste.

Nathaniel si era aggrappato al ricordo che aveva di suo padre ed aveva negato, dando torto alle malelingue.

Avevano torto, _dovevano averne,_ poiché se suo padre fosse davvero stato un bugiardo, allora Nathaniel non era destinato a un bel niente.

La nobiltà degli Howe si era trasformata da seta in stracci; il loro nome gettato nel fango, masticato e poi sputato a terra dalle bocche di nobili e paesani. I loro beni sottratti, _rubati_ , da una comandante dell'Orlais che _nulla_ aveva a che fare con l'arlea di Amaranthine. Un'altra usurpatrice come lo era stato il loro re prima della ribellione, quando Meghren aveva governato il Ferelden col pugno di ferro.

Privato della sua nobiltà, Nathaniel si era introdotto nella Fortezza della Veglia come un comune ladro, deciso a riprendersi tutto ciò che aveva rappresentato l'onore degli Howe... deciso a morire per non dover ammettere che suo padre aveva torto, poiché non poteva aver vissuto tutta la vita nella menzogna.

Tuttavia, era accaduto qualcosa di inaspettato: ciò che aveva ottenuto era stata clemenza.

La comandante orlesiana che l'aveva fatto arrestare gli aveva offerto di unirsi ai suoi ranghi, entrare nei Custodi Grigi - _ladri, bugiardi, gli assassini di suo padre-_ e riscattare il suo nome.

A Nathaniel non era rimasto nulla da perdere.

Aveva bevuto da un calice colmo di sangue di Prole Oscura, veleno per l'uomo, _sicuro_ di morire... ma si era svegliato.

Era stato nominato Custode Grigio con la certezza che sarebbe stato lasciato da parte, svilito, odiato, chiamato all'ordine solo per evitare che si ripresentasse alla Fortezza a far altri danni... ma la Comandante l'aveva voluto al suo fianco, l'aveva lodato per le sue doti di stratega, la sua abilità di combattente, la sua praticità... e poi gli aveva restituito un dono.

Il simbolo degli Howe marcato a fuoco sul legno dell'arco appartenuto a suo nonno, morto per una giusta causa prima ancora di poter davvero fare la differenza. Morto bevendo dallo stesso calice che aveva risparmiato Nathaniel, abbracciando la causa dei Custodi Grigi con onore e rispetto e non come ultima speranza. Suo padre gli aveva sempre detto che suo nonno era un codardo, _un traditore._

Piano, un pezzo alla volta, Nathaniel aveva aperto gli occhi ed iniziato a formulare le sue scuse.

Aveva capito che, a suo modo, Rendon Howe era stato un buon padre per lui, ma questo non lo rendeva un brav'uomo. Aveva imparato che la nobiltà non è un titolo né un cognome, ma il rispetto negli occhi dei compagni, la fiducia di una comandante, la volontà di proteggere ciò che rimaneva del mondo.

Con l'arco di suo nonno ancorato alla faretra, Nathaniel alzò il calice di fronte a sé, adesso conscio che non vi era bisogno di essere destinati a far grandi cose, per fare grandi cose.

“ _Unitevi a noi fratelli e sorelle. Unitevi a noi, nelle profonde oscurità laddove vigiliamo costanti. Unitevi a noi sostenendo a vostra volta il nostro dovere, il quale non può essere rinnegato in alcun modo. E se doveste perire, sappiate che il vostro sacrificio non sarà dimenticato. E che un giorno, ci uniremo a voi.”_


End file.
